The Forgotten Cave
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome didn't how she came to be where she was. She didn't know why they were there. She didn't know how to get out. What she did know however, was that something was with them and she wanted nothing more than to find it, kill it and high tail herself out of wherever she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Title – The Forgotten Cave**

**Summary – Kagome didn't how she came to be where she was. She didn't know why they were there. She didn't know how to get out. What she did know however, was that something was with them and she wanted nothing more than to find it, kill it and high tail herself out of wherever she was.**

**Anime – InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Jakotsu Slight Kagome and playful Bankotsu on Bankotsu's part.**

**Genre – Romance / Horror / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha. (T.T)**_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**The Forgotten Cave**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Trapped**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's eye's fluttered open and she frowned when she couldn't feel anything or see anything. It was dark with but a few crack's from above indicating light from outside. The top of wherever she was had to be at least 70 feet or more from the ground. She glanced around as her eyes started to adjust to the semi lighting. She felt her bag on her back and the bump on the back of her head.

'_Where...what happened?'_

She closed her eyes and tried to think back to the night before.

'_I was walking back from the onsen with Sango and...someone...or something...attacked us from behind. Then...I don't know, then everything went black and now I'm in a...place. I have an ache in the back of my neck that hurt's like hell too.'_

"Sango...?"

She saw a couple outlines of bodies and called out to the one closest to her.

"Mmm, uh. Where are we?" Kagome heard her friend ask.

"Don't know. Hold on." She pulled her bag from her back and felt something wet on the back of it.

'_Now that I think about it, it feels like I'm sitting on something wet too.'_

She shook the thought away and opened her bag, feeling around until it hit a metal flashlight.

"Found it."

"What?"

Kagome pressed the button and watched as it lit up the room. She pointed the flashlight around and it showed three more limp figures.

"Is that...?"

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu. This just got even screwier than it already was."

"Should we wake them up?" Sango asked as she moved closer to Kagome, tripping on something and landing on her arms on the ground.

"Ouch, be careful where you step Kagome. Root's are sticking up everywhere."

"..."

"Kagome?" Sango called out.

"S-Sango, those aren't roots." Sango closed her eyes as Kagome pointed the light on her. She slowly opened them and looked down, her eyes widening as she hastily stood up and moved over to her friend. All around them were bones and the metallic smell of the blood that covered the ground.

"Um, Sango, to answer your question...yes, I think we should wake them up." Kagome stepped around the broken bones and moved towards the still unconscious three on the ground.

"Which one do you think is the safer to wake up?" Kagome asked as she looked back to her friend.

"I honestly don't know. One hates woman with a passion. One has a...where is Bankotsu's sword?"

"Good question. I don't see it anywhere and it's not exactly easy to miss."

"Hm, Renkotsu's liable to try burning us alive. So...the winner is,"

"**Bankotsu..."** They said together as they turned to look at the sleeping leader of the Band of Seven.

Inching closer to the one with a long black braid, Kagome moved her hand to his shoulder and fell backwards when he suddenly snapped his eyes open and grasped her wrist.

"InuYasha's wench?" Bankotsu questioned as he stared into her steal blue eyes.

"I'm not his _wench_. Now get up. Wake your friends too." He glared at her and tossed her in the direction of Sango. Both falling at the contact.

"Renkotsu, Jakotsu, wake up!" He said calmly, pushing his 'brothers' hard enough so that they wake.

"Mmmah, Bankotsu-Nii, a few more minutes, nai." Kagome and Sango, despite their obvious discomfort in being thrown back into a puddle of blood and bones, couldn't help but smile at Jakotsu.

Renkotsu woke up easily enough and kicked Jakotsu in the side getting a moan of pain from the feminine male zombie.

"Ouch, Ren-Kun, that hurt. Huh, why is it so dark?" Kagome turned her flashlight on the boys after she stood up.

"Oh, that's better. WAHHH! It's that whore that hangs off of my Inu! That dreadful Slayer too!"

"Shut up Jakotsu. You three need to answer me honestly. Do either of you remember _how_ you got in here or what happened last night?"

"Well, I was looking for Bankotsu with Renny while I tried thinking up a new name for our group since...well, you can't call a group the 'band of seven' if there are only three―"

"Jakotsu..."

"Huh? Oh, right. That's when I heard something from behind me and I told Renkotsu that I heard something from behind me and so we turned and then something shot out from the shadows and...and I don't remember."

"Same here." Renkotsu said.

"Hmm, something similar. I was sitting in a tree and I heard something from above me. When I turned I felt a pang in the back of my neck and I blanked out."

"So that's it. We don't even know what brought us here. Not that we know where _here_ is either."

"I do remember...red eyes." Sango said softly.

"Red eyes could be any demon in a feral state or..."

"**Naraku!"**

"But I would have sensed him. He has a little less then half of the jewel shards and I would have sensed that." Kagome said as she interrupted The boys and Sango's_revelation_.

"Maybe he hid them before chasing after us." Jakotsu supplied.

"I doubt it. The chances of Naraku leaving something so valuable hidden _anywhere_ is slim."

Renkotsu nodded.

"What about a stray demon?"

"Again, I would have sensed it. I can sense demon and spiritual powers. Hell, I can even sense zombies."

"Then...if you couldn't sense it that means that whatever brought us here is no demon, miko, priest nor zombie."

"Leaving...non-spiritual human and..."

"...and something I'm not sure I want to meet." Kagome continued Sango's sentence as she picked up a stray hand and tossed it elsewhere with disgust clearly shown on her face. "Oh and Jakotsu..."

"Yeah, what do you want you dumb female?" He said in a pouty way.

"This _dumb female_ merely wanted to point out that you have a 'finger' in your hair." She watched as he shook his head fiercely the finger flew out and landed somewhere along with his butterfly pin.

"Ah, where'd it go!?"

He asked in panic. Both boys next to him got up and started looking frantically for the pin, surprising Kagome and Sango slightly. Kagome helped them with her flashlight and looked over to a fanatical Jakotsu who looked like he would cry soon.

Kagome was staring wide eyed at what she knew was Jakotsu but what looked like a girl she'd never met before. His hair fell down past his shoulders and his charcoal eyes had a glassy look to them.

Something caught her eye and she stood up catching the attention of the others. She walked over to a puddle of the ever so common blood and picked up the blue and now red pin. She untied her red scarf and Jakotsu watched in confusion when she started cleaning the small item of the blood. She handed it back to him and placed her scarf into her bag.

"Alright guys, Sango. We need to find a way out of here. I luckily have five flashlights since I had brought one for everyone in our group so...here." She said as she started handing them out to the others.

"Well, it look's like that way might lead somewhere."

"This way too." Renkotsu said as his flashlight pointed opposite of Sango's.

"So which way? Should we split up?" Jakotsu asked.

"NO! Never split up. That is like rule number one in HORROR MOVIES 101."

"What is a horror movie?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"It's...complicated. Look, we'll take a vote, if you want to go right raise your hand." Kagome and Sango raised their hands.

"We go left then. Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu decided left. Come on."

The four said nothing and followed her. Four what seemed like hours they continued walking until Kagome felt her foot step into a large pond of blood.

"Do we go through it?" Sango asked.

"Uh...no. This blood got here somehow and I'm not willing to wait and find out what being is lurking beneath that surface to pull us under and add our blood to its collection. Let's go back."

"Stop being so paranoid." Jakotsu said. He took a step forward and Kagome's eyes widened as a shadow neared the surface. She pulled Jakotsu's sash and he fell into her and they both fell against her but she stood firmly. He turned to yell at her when something grabbed his ankle. He looked down and saw what looked to be some kind of bloody imp with long black ears and razor sharp fang's.

"Ah, get off you disgusting creature."

Kagome pulled out a pocket knife from the side pouch of her bag and stabbed the creature in the hand causing it to shriek before she removed the blade. It seemed to glare at her before sinking back into his bloody home.

"Can we go back now?" Kagome asked in irritation.

"...humph." He slumped further away from the pull and into Bankotsu's arms.

"Onii-San..."

"I know, let's just head back to where we started and go from there."

**-x-x-x-**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Pwease and Saank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – The Forgotten Cave**

**Summary – Kagome didn't how she came to be where she was. She didn't know why they were there. She didn't know how to get out. What she did know however, was that something was with them and she wanted nothing more than to find it, kill it and high tail herself out of wherever she was.**

**Anime – InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Jakotsu Slight Kagome and playful Bankotsu on Bankotsu's part.**

**Genre – Romance / Horror / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha. (T.T)**_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**The Forgotten Cave**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Missing and the Relics of an Underground Temple.**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed in annoyance yet relief once they were back where they started.

"Let's take a break. I don't think I want to rush into the other direction so soon." Sango said.

_"Weak human females..."_ Jakotsu muttered.

"Hey, watch it buddy." Kagome said in irritation as she slumped against the bloody wall and floor. "Renkotsu, can you make a fire somewhere."

"No, I can't. Everything is wet with blood, there are no dry surfaces."

"Kagome..."

Kagome frowned, "No, Sango, not in a million years, no..." she knew where her friend was going.

"But, it's the only dry thing we have." Sango said.

Sighing, she knew Sango was right, "...well, I'm probably going to die in here anyways." Kagome sighed before pulling her backpack off her shoulders and pointing her flashlight around for a place high enough and dry enough to burn without getting wet.

"What are you going to use."

"My life." Kagome said sadly. The tree boy's stared with wide eyes until she pulled two HUGE books out of her bag.

"That's your life?" Jakotsu asked as he walked over and picked one up.

"It's what would have helped me get a relatively good one, yes."

"Let me see one." Renkotsu said. She tossed one to Renkotsu, not carrying to pay attention to the title, and he opened it up.

"Christopher Columbus sailed the vast seas in search of new land, hoping to prove that the world was not flat, rather, it was a sphere—" The book was suddenly snatched out of his hands and snapped shut.

"Sorry...you can't read that one. In fact burn that one first." She said, tearing a page out one at a time and bundling them into a pile.

He made a fire and they watched as the pages lit up.

"This should hold out for a while."

"You know, it's odd that you don't have your Banryuu with you." Kagome commented as she dug through her bag for something else.

"It had _better_ still be by that damn tree when I get out of here."

"If..." Kagome said as she pulled out a book titled Horror Movies 101.

"What?"

"You were using incorrect grammar. It isn't _when_ you get out of here it's _if_ you get out of here."

"Geez, don't be too optimistic." Bankotsu said, eyeing the book in her hands.

"Humph, told you Jakotsu. Rule number One: Never split up to find another friend or to look for a gas station, phone or cop."

"What are a gas station, phone and cop?" Renkotsu asked.

"It's not important."

"You have been hiding stuff since we got here." Jakotsu said in a whiny voice as he tossed a bone across the cave in no general direction.

"..."

Sango looked to Kagome and shrugged, "You might as well tell them Kagome."

"..."

"Do you have a secret?!" Jakotsu inquired in excitement.

"...Can I trust you three?" She knew the obvious answer.

"What do you think?"

Kagome glanced at Bankotsu and smiled. "I think you have no choice but to trust me so I should at least get your word that you will not try anything once we get out of here."

"Are you implying that we can't get out of here by ourselves?"

"Jakotsu almost became part of that pretty red lake earlier, do you really want to take the chance of losing one of your brothers just to _try_ and prove that you can?"

"...fine, we won't do anything." Bankotsu regarded Jakotsu who looked somewhat upset since Kagome was right. Had it not been for her, he would most likely be dead.

"Promise me, all of you."

The three glanced at each other and sighed. "**We promise."**

Kagome stared at them for a moment before sighing, "...I'm not from this era. I am from five hundred years in the future. I travel back and forth through the well in InuYasha's forest, not too far from where he once was sealed. What Renkotsu was reading earlier was my History book. That was about someone who hasn't even been born yet. I need you to keep this to yourselves. If Naraku found out...it would put my mother, grandfather and little brother in danger. I can't let that happen, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Jakotsu listened to her, his fingers finding their way to his butterfly hair pin, pulling it out he fingered it and gave a small smile. "We won't tell anyone." Kagome was somewhat surprised to hear this from Jakotsu who was known for hating females.

"So what are the other rules?" Sango said, referring to the book in her hands.

"Rule number two: Sex equals Death!" The three guys smirked and looked at the blushing Kagome.

She shook her head, "Say nothing, I'm reading from the book."

Bankotsu grinned, "I just want to confirm, I can take you once we get out of here, right?"

"..." Kagome buried her face in her book, trying real hard to hide the blush.

"You okay Kagome?" Sango asked as she laughed at her friend's humiliation, though still weary of her surroundings, it was nice to not feel so completely pessimistic of their survival...or chances of.

"N-next rule. Rule number three: Never say "I'll be right back" chances are you won't."

"That's an easy one to remember." Jakotsu said cheerfully.

"Rule number four: It's almost always behind you and if it's not behind you, it's above you."

"Huh?"

Kagome looked at the confused face of Sango, "The killer or monster."

"Oh."

"Rule number five: No matter how fast you run, the killer or monster will be in front of you despite the fact that he, she or it is traveling at a slower and more dramatic pace. This is attributed to the killer or monster knowing all the shortcuts."

"That's not fair." Jakotsu cried out.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't think fair was what the people who made horror films intended on." She sighed, "One more, then we should start moving again. The fire is almost out anyways. Make sure the flashlights are in your hands. Rule number six: Masked, psychotic killers and evil looking monsters are immortal and impervious to pain and injury. If ever you set them afire, shoot them with large amounts of large caliber bullets, run over them with a two ton truck, or push them out of a three story window onto their neck, be extra careful...because they are not dead but merely lying extra still until the impending victim is very stupidly about to inch toward them to see if they are really dead, at which point the killer will suddenly sit up for either one last scare, or get up dust himself off and run after them like crazy."

"I don't think I like these _horrors_." Bankotsu said with furrowed brows.

Kagome laughed, but her cheer did not reach her eyes, "Let's hope that this is just a monster." Kagome told them as she stood and flipped her flashlight back on as the fire went out. Grabbing her bag, she kept her book out and in her hands.

"_Yeah, hopefully one that dies and stays dead."_ Sango whispered to herself, though everyone heard her.

"We went left last time and that leaded us to...uh, something. This time..." She pointed her flashlight in the opposite direction they came from. "We go right."

The others stood and flipped their flashlights on.

"Hm...Just to be safe, everyone hold hands."

"Why?" Jakotsu asked stubbornly as he put his hair back up.

"I just remembered, the one in the back of the group almost always goes missing. If someone goes missing...chances are their dead. We won't waste our time looking for them." Kagome told him seriously, her eyes staring into his. Hesitantly he took her hand and Bankotsu's. Sango held Renkotsu's hand and he held Bankotsu's other hand.

"Alright, let's go."

The five started off through the tunnel.

**-x-x-x-**

"It's been two days. Where are they?" Inuyasha asked uncouthly. Sesshoumaru who had joined their little group for Kagome sat against a tree listening to his brother complain and watching him pace the forest floor. Rin and Shippou were curled against him asleep finally. Miroku sat not too far from them in a meditating position, a light purple glow surrounding him as he tried to find Kagome's spiritual energy.

"I can only sense Kaede's pale yellow spiritual energy and Kikyou's dark purple. A couple wandering monks and that's it." Miroku stood and stretched his sore limbs from sitting in that position for so long.

"I lost her scent long ago." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"THEY COULDN'T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED!"

"I don't think that's it. I think something might have happened to them, they're not the only ones I can't sense either." Miroku said, he watched Shippou and Rin as they shot forward, waking up in a freight, Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Inuyasha who flinched back.

"Who else can you not sense?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"...Naraku..."

"We couldn't sense him to begin with you stupid monk." Miroku furrowed his brows but made no comment towards the insult.

"That isn't true Inuyasha. We could always _sense_ him, we just couldn't pinpoint him. Kagome and I could always feel a somewhat...wicked and sinister aura in the air. Now...it's not there."

"...so you think there might be something worse than Naraku?"

"Well, I didn't say that, it's possible there in a barrier of some sort. I can't be sure."

"Was there anyone else?"

"Yes, the remaining Band of Seven, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu. There is one more person too..."

"...WELL!?" Inuyasha shouted. A whirlwind of dirt appeared not too far and Miroku sighed.

"Great, now that mangy wolf is here."

"_I think I know why."_ Miroku said quietly to himself.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"HEY MUTT!"

"Who are you calling a mutt you flea bag?"

"Look, I've been searching everywhere. Have you guy's seen Ayame?" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku looking away from them.

"No, so she's also missing?"

"Also?" Kouga just then looked around.

"Where are Sango and Kagome?"

"We don't know, a lot of people have gone missing, including Naraku, Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Renkotsu, now Ayame too."

"...you can't find any of them?"

"They went missing two days ago."

"Ayame went missing five days ago."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared in awe at the sight before her.

"Amazing, this is...an underground temple. The entrance is still in tack and these hieroglyphics are...Ancient Aztec. Beautiful..." Kagome had long since pulled her hand out of Jakotsu's and was tracing her fingers along the engravings on the stone walls.

"What's so beautiful about this pile of rocks and some carvings?" Jakotsu asked. Renkotsu shook his head at his brother's lack of history and intelligence.

"...Jakotsu, this pile of rocks used to be the home of so many. These carvings tell so many stories, life, war, slavery, love and betrayal, each carving with its own meaning and story. This was someone's life. Surely you can appreciate a monument of someone's life or a shrine of souls."

Jakotsu stared at her with wide eyes, overwhelmed by a memory of his past. Renkotsu's stared at her impressed.

"Well, there's no other way except through, so we should get going." Bankotsu told them as he pulled them from their thoughts.

Kagome nodded and once more she took Jakotsu's hand. They walked for a while when something caught Jakotsu's eyes, a picture of one colorful man embracing the sun and another colorful man embracing the moon. Beneath it was a colorful tapestry with a weird writing on it.

"Kagome, what's that?" Kagome turned to see what Jakotsu was looking at. Her eyes started sparkling as she pulled them over towards it.

"It's one of those stories I told you about. Want me to read it to you?" She asked them happily.

Renkotsu, Sango, Jakotsu and Bankotsu all looked interested and nodded.

"It's called The Sun and Moon Story. The gods wanted to bring light to the world and they asked for a volunteer to become the sun. Not one, but two gods volunteered – the rich Tecuciztecatl and the poor Nanauatzin. At midnight, after five days of preparing to be sacrificed, they were taken to a terrible fire. Tecuciztecatl was told to throw himself into the flames. Four times he tried, but each time the flames drove him back. Then it was Nanauatzin's turn, and he rushed straight in. Tecuciztecatl tried again, and he followed Nanauatzin into the fire. In the morning, Nanauatzin rose and shone brightly in the sky. He was the sun. Then Tecuciztecatl appeared. He was the moon. To send them on their way, Quetzacoatl, the Wind God, blew hard until they moved through the heavens."

Jakotsu stared at the pictures and colors.

"It may not be the same as our own beliefs but...when you look through another's eyes and see things in their point of view, life can seem different, your outlook on life can sometimes change."

"..." Jakotsu said nothing.

_**-x-Flashback-x-**_

"_Onii-San, can we go to the shrine today? Please?"_

"_Why, it's not like you pray or anything. There is no god, even you think so."_

"_I know...but I like listing and learning about other's thoughts and beliefs...it's fun, and I think if more people listened to the differences of others, we could better understand them and perhaps, one day we could get along and live without war."_

"_Your weird, hurry up Imouto or I'll leave you alone."_

_**-x-End-x-Flashback-x-**_

"Your weird, hurry up, I want to get out of this place." Jakotsu told her as he snapped out of the short memory.

"Hey! I'm not weird. You're the one dressed like a girl." She said stubbornly. Renkotsu and Bankotsu stepped back a few feet from Jakotsu, excepting him to get angry as he normally would.

"Humph, just hurry up!"

Bankotsu looked in shock at his brother and looked back at Renkotsu who had the same expression he did.

Sango frowned slightly before smiling. "He's right. We need to keep going if we want to get out of here."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hiya! I actually liked this chapter. If you want a quick update you have to Review!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 3**_

_**Voices of Peace – X**_

_**Favorite Things – X**_

_**Dragon Tamer: Book Two – X**_

_**The Forgotten Cave – X**_

_**Do You Hear What I Hear – **_

_**Hurt – **_

_**Lady Death – **_

_**Daddy's Little Defect – **_

_**I Got You – **_

_**If the World Ends – **_

**I think Yuki was mad at me when she made this particular list...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – The Forgotten Cave**

**Summary – Kagome didn't how she came to be where she was. She didn't know why they were there. She didn't know how to get out. What she did know however, was that something was with them and she wanted nothing more then to find it, kill it and high tail herself out of wherever she was.**

**Anime – InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Jakotsu Slight Kagome and playful Bankotsu on Bankotsu's part.**

**Genre – Romance / Horror / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha. (T.T)**_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**The Forgotten Cave**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Complications a Maze Can and Most Likely Will Cause.**_

**-x-x-x-**

They had been wandering through the underground halls of the beautiful and antique Aztec shrine for what felt like hours.

"We're getting nowhere!" Renkotsu said in irritation.

"Yeah, I think we have passed that same painting three times now." Jakotsu said pointing to what looked like a square pig in a cascade of golden symbols. Kagome took her bag, handing her book to the nearest person which was Bankotsu and digging through her bag. She took out a permanent market and walked up to the ancient walls of the building.

"Oh Kami forgive me. I'm about to do something that I would normally frown upon." Taking the marker she wrote...

'KagSanBanJakRen

02/14/1503'

"Hehe, in 500 years I'm gonna find this cave in some highly ironic way and laugh about this. Well, if I get out of here I will."

"What with the numbers?" Jakotsu asked.

"It's the month, day and year."

"Month? Day and Year?" Jakotsu questioned as they continued walking.

"Yes, there 365.242199 days in a year. And there are 12 months in a year. January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November. Each month has a total of 29, 30 or 31 days. Depending on if it's a leap year or not. So today it's the 14th of February...IT'S VALENTINES DAY!"

"What is Valentine's day?" Renkotsu asked.

"MOI! In Japan, the women give presents, mainly chocolate, to men, but not the other way around. Men are supposed to return the favors received on Valentine's Day one month later on White Day. Men give both white and dark chocolate, as well as other edible and non-edible gifts, such as jewelry or objects of sentimental value, or white clothing like lingerie, to women from whom they received chocolate on Valentine's Day one month earlier. While that's happening...I'm stuck in here. Well, I suppose it's not that bad. At least Hojo won't bug me."

"Who's Hojo?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hojo is a guy that likes me. He doesn't try to hide that fact, everyone at school knows, Emi, Yumi and Ayumi, my three friends from the future that I hang out with have tried setting me up with him only too many times. I have ditched him, denied him, cancelled on him, refused, declined, rejected and turned him down, AUGH! He won't take a hint though. My grandfather makes up the excuses for why I'm never home...and just two weeks ago, do you know what he said?"

"What?" Sango inquired curiously.

"Kagome is pregnant, go away." She told them.

"You're pregnant?" Jakotsu said with wide eyes, looking at her stomach in wonder. Kagome blushed when his hand found its way to where her womb was.

"Jakotsu...I'm not pregnant." She said with a tint of finality.

"But your grandfather―"

"I THINK I'D KNOW!"

Her face flaming bright red, Bankotsu smirked and pulled her from Jakotsu who merely placed his arms behind his head.

"I get it, you are still a virgin." She glared hard at him and his smirk only widened.

"Maybe we could take a break and get to know each other a little more."

"Not interested." She walked away from him and towards the front of the group. They had released hands a while ago since they agreed that they were safe, though Kagome was a little more the skeptical.

"So why did you write that on the wall." Sango asked as she caught up to her friend and sister.

"That way, if what Jakotsu said is true, we will know that it isn't just repetitive decorating skills and that we are actually going in recurring circles."

Sango nodded and they continued further on until they came to a drop...

"Who wants to go first?" Jakotsu asked as he crouched down and looked at the hollow hole in the ground.

"I'm not sure, but if we go down, we may end up getting further away from the outside world and closer to the caves core. Renkotsu, can you light..." Kagome looked around and smiled. Running a little ways away from them, she picked up a piece of wood from a corner that had caved in slightly.

"...this with fire?" She asked, finishing her sentence that she had previously started.

"Sure." He lit it with ease before handing it back to her.

"We have the flashlights, why do we need fire?" Renkotsu inquired.

"The flashlight's won't show me how far down the hole is." She told them as she walked up to the edge of the hole and dropped the flaming stick into the hole. They gathered near the hole and watch as it got farther and farther and farther away.

"...That is a long way down." Bankotsu said, and before anyone could do anything to stop him, he took hold of Kagome around the waist and jumped into the hole, landing not too far from the still burning wood.

"BANKOTSU-NII! DON'T LEAVE ME UP HERE WITH THIS WEAK GIRL!" Jakotsu jumped in alone and so Renkotsu took Sango and held her close as he too jumped in.

-x-x-x-

"What is this place?" InuYasha asked his older half-brother.

"..." He didn't answer. He had no answer. A while ago they had caught the scent of Naraku and had headed off in the direction of the decaying smell of the hanyou.

"This is disgusting. I don't think Naraku himself would be caught dead here." Kouga said as he covered his nose.

"I think he would." Miroku said, looking off into the distance of his surroundings. The others turned and saw a dead Naraku half way out of a hold in the ground. Inuyasha walked up and grabbed the robe of the evil hanyou and pulled him up only to let out a yelp and drop him, scooting back he did so.

"Well, there's the top half, where is the rest of him?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked forward and glanced down into the hole that Naraku had obviously been trying to escape out of.

"I don't really care, but what if Kagome is down there. We need to go get them." Inuyasha said as he went to jump only to be taken by the arm and throne to the ground.

"AH! What the hell was that for Sesshoumaru? You got screws lose or something?" He asked rudely, using a phrase Kagome had used a few times on him.

"Use your head Inuyasha. Whatever ate the other half or tore the other half of Naraku off, our enemy, who has been impossible for us to kill for three years, must still be down there since he was blocking the away out."

"...but what about —"

"Kagome is a big girl. She will be—INUYASHA!" Inuyasha jumped regardless of Sesshoumaru's warning and Miroku's confidence in Kagome's skills as a miko and fighter.

"Damn half breeds. All of them, stupid at birth."

Miroku and Kouga chuckled lightly at the irritated Inu Taiyoukai Lord in front of them.

"Shall we follow, or hope he doesn't run into a wall down there." Miroku asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hn, come on." Sesshoumaru said before following in after his brother. Miroku and Kouga jumped in next. They had left Shippou with Kaede when they caught the scent.

-x-x-x-

Kagome shivered, she felt as if something was watching them.

"MOI! STOP LOOKING AROUND LIKE THAT!" Jakotsu shouted, he was holding onto Bankotsu like his life depended on it. Sango stood close to Kagome and Renkotsu.

"Why, scared Jakotsu?" She said teasingly. He blushed and looked down at the dark floor. His own flashlight was tucked into his robe in case one went out.

"No...You are just annoying me...that's all." He pouted lightly and once more, he pulled his blue butterfly pin from his hair and fiddled with it.

"Nai, Jakotsu?"

"What?" He asked, he had gotten used to the two females after the first few days of traveling.

"Why do you care for that pin so much?" Kagome asked him gently.

"..."

"You don't have to answer. Look, we found another junction, left or right." She said as she changed the subject for him.

"I say left." Renkotsu and Jakotsu nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, we go right." Kagome said cheerfully.

"What, but three against two!" Jakotsu complained.

"You three almost got us killed when we followed your choice last time. This time, we go the opposite way that you want." She smirked at his annoyed look.

"Fine, we go right then." Bankotsu said with a sigh.

"Great, let's go." They walked onward and turned a few times before coming to five more turns.

"Which way now?" Jakotsu asked.

"Hmm, let's go down the center one." Kagome suggested.

"Alright."

"Kagome, do you think were—"

"Being followed? Oh yeah. By what, I don't know. But something is in here watching our every move. We can only wish for the best though."

"I-I guess you're right."

"NOW WHAT!?" The two looked up and saw that they were in a dead-end.

"Let's go back and Jakotsu...?" He turned grouchily to her.

"Try not to scream like that again."

"Humph." They walked out and tried the one next to it on the right, this one leaded to three more junctions and by this time they were starting to become weary of the cave turned maze.

Kagome sighed as they ran into another dead-end. Again they turned and Kagome froze. The others turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Renkotsu asked. Kagome looked frantically around and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Sango..i...t...ere...!" She strained in a soft whisper.

"What?" Jakotsu asked, having not heard what she said.

"SANGO ISN'T HERE!" She shouted, causing them to look around as well.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy, please REVIEW for quick updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title – The Forgotten Cave**

**Summary – Kagome didn't how she came to be where she was. She didn't know why they were there. She didn't know how to get out. What she did know however, was that something was with them and she wanted nothing more than to find it, kill it and high tail herself out of wherever she was.**

**Anime – InuYasha**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Jakotsu Slight Kagome and playful Bankotsu on Bankotsu's part.**

**Genre – Romance / Horror / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Medium Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha. (T.T)**_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**The Forgotten Cave**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Retracing Steps and Future Choices**_

**-x-x-x-**

Jakotsu made to retrace their steps when Kagome took hold of his hand. Turning back, he looked questioningly at her.

"We don't go anywhere without everyone. Sango is a capable fighter...and she disappeared without anyone noticing. None of us...she probably didn't realize what happened either...something like that..." Kagome closed her eyes and let her hand drop back to her side. "How do we fight something like that?"

Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu each shared looks before one after another they placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome sank to her knees, the realization that Sango might not come back, that she might not be found...weighed heavily on her. Jakotsu followed her down to the ground and placed his forehead to the back of her shoulder in a show of comfort. This was really all he could do, all he knew how to do...well, that and fight.

"Things will get better, Kagome...we will find her...and we will get out of here, alive."

Kagome said nothing, she let Jakotsu pull her up and held his hand tightly as Bankotsu took his other hand and Renkotsu took Kagome's free hand.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing, turning to look back the way they came, he pointed the flashlight off in that direction as well. "We will retrace our steps, it can't be that difficult, just don't anyone let go of the hand that you are holding."

"**Right..."**

This response came from Jakotsu and Renkotsu, but Kagome couldn't speak. Her mind was racing, just what was it that had taken Sango? Had she just gotten lost? If that was the case, then Sango would have returned by now, or yelled, or...she would have done something, and they would have surely noticed. So, if she didn't get lost, what had taken her? What was it that Kagome couldn't sense? Was it possible, that the creature that lived in that pool of blood had followed them? No, that would have left a trail of blood, and made plenty of noise. It wasn't exactly a peaceful and quiet creature, whatever it was.

Kagome let the boys pull her along and was mildly grateful that she wasn't at the back or the front of their little makeshift train. Retracing their steps was quite possibly, easier said than done. Kagome gazed up at the whole that they'd earlier dropped from, "Sango wouldn't be able to make the jump back up on her own; perhaps we shouldn't retrace our steps, but continue forward along the way we were heading."

"Why would she go forward without us?" Renkotsu asked curiously.

"..." Kagome turned sad eyes to the fire maker, "Why would she go backwards without us?"

"She makes a valid point," Bankotsu turned and started back towards where they'd been when they noticed Sango missing.

Jakotsu sighed, "I don't like it in here," No one said

**-x-x-x-**

"Shit, this place smells disgusting!"

Kouga scoffed, "Of course it does, you flea bag. The smell of decaying flesh, blood and bones has never been an appealing scent, now try and concentrate. Can you pick any scents out specifically? Kagome, Ayame, anyone?"

"...I...smell Sango..."

Miroku perked at that, "It's a start! If we find Sango, we can find the others, right?"

"...not necessarily." Sesshoumaru walked forward and looked around a bit, he sneered at the blood marring the bottom of his pants. He would not be here if not for Kagome. The revolting stench alone was almost enough to make him leave, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon her. He had become close to her, and he wouldn't rest until she was safely above ground.

"Let's just move forward, and everyone keep an eye and ear open, we don't want to join the masses we're walking on." Kouga muttered the last part as he followed Inuyasha further into the underground cave.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

Souta stared at the large manila envelope that lay on his sisters' desk. She'd received it a while back, an invitation to one of Japan's History Institutes upon graduation. However, if she didn't come home soon, she wouldn't be able to accept, as they will be full and take her lack of reply as a refusal.

Walking into her room, he picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter, it had a familiar signature at the bottom. Not by style, but by name. He wasn't sure why he recognized the name at first, but last night, while thinking over his sisters adventures down the well on all of the many people she'd met...he recalled the name. InuYasha's big brother...Sesshoumaru. Momentarily he'd wondered if perhaps there was just more than one person with that name, after all, who could live for five hundred years, right? Wrong, Sesshoumaru was a demon; he could live for many years. Souta hadn't recognized the last name, but he was sure, this was the same demon that now fought side by side Kagome and Inuyasha.

"She'd want this..." he placed the paper on the desk, and took a pen from a bowl, quickly filling in the information as required, he signed his sisters name as neatly as possible before blowing on the paper and closing it back up in the return envelope. His mother might yell at him later for this, but oh well. "For now, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her...or, in this case, _me_."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four. I'll update again, in time. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
